


Getting Out of the Car

by Mulder42Scully5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, walking in memphis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder42Scully5/pseuds/Mulder42Scully5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully hear an old song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Out of the Car

Mulder and Scully were driving down a road that seemed to go on forever; there was no end in sight and they couldn't even remember the beginning. They had finished their case hours ago and gotten on the road immediately when their flight was cancelled. The sun had set and the dark clouds rolled in, leaving them driving through a downpour with the windshield wipers going full speed. 

Scully fiddled with the radio from time to time, whenever she got tired of the vein of music they were in. They listened in relative silence and Mulder only rarely objected. Usually he gave her control of the radio; he wanted to keep her happy and this was one way to do it. Scully clicked through the stations, stopping for a few seconds to listen and then clicked again, onto the next. Mostly commercials on at this hour, Mulder caught the first few bars of a song he knew all too well. 

"Scully, turn it back." 

"Hmm?" She was brought out of the concentration on her mission, her haziness intensified by the hours on the road and the steady thrum of rain on the roof. 

"Go back to that last station. Please, Scully." She did with a raise of her eyebrow, and immediately knew why he requested this song, with both a rush of warmth to her face and toward Mulder. 'Put on my blue swede shoes and I boarded the plane...' 

"Remember this, Scully?" He looked at her sideways, raising his eyebrows slightly, hopefully. She couldn't help the hint of a smile that started to show. 

"I remember, Mulder." All of a sudden Mulder pulled the car over and Scully could see a covered area through the rain, near to some restrooms and water fountains. As she asked what he was doing, they pulled up right next to the covered space and Mulder was out without a word and running around to Scully's side of the car. The door swung open and before Scully could get another word in he was reaching across her, turning the radio up so the song blared, unbuckling her seatbelt, and pulling on her arm to get her out of the car. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?!" She laughed as they stumbled through the rain to the safety of the covering. Mulder just smiled back down at her as they came to a stop, long enough for a shiver to run through her body. 

"Here..." Mulder placed his hand out to her, the small smirk he often wore when he hoped they were about to have some fun gracing his face, his eyes dancing with mischief, and love, regardless of whether either of them admitted it. 

'Walking in Memphis, walking with my feet ten feet off the Beale...' 

Scully's smile grew and she took Mulder's hand. He pulled her close, just as he had done when they danced for the first time. Their bodies felt familiar to each other, though fluttering in both of their stomachs revealed their excitement at being close once again. Mulder's hand wrapped around Scully's hip. They silently reveled at how long it had been since they danced that first time, remembering how Cher was ten feet away but they had eyes for only each other. Scully caught Mulder quietly humming along to the song as it drew to its end as they swayed together, neither of them really committed to anything but holding the other, and she couldn't help but rest her head on his warm, broad chest and let the vibrations flow through her.

She loved this man. She was determined to have more moments like this with him. As the song faded out and another commercial began, they stopped swaying but stayed holding onto each other for a few moments.

'Touched down in the land of the delta blues, in the middles of the pouring rain.' 

Scully was just too warm and small to let go of, Mulder thought. How are you supposed to let go of someone as wonderful as the someone he held in his arms, who he danced with, who he would get out of cars in the rain for, and the one someone who would follow him, who would dance with him? He was determined to have more moments like this with her. He broke the silence first with a quiet, "thank you, Scully." 

She tipped her head back to look at him. "Thank you? Mulder..." She smiled again, not able to hide her gratefulness for him tonight. "You don't have to thank me. This was...I loved this." 

"Well I...I mean...okay, Scully" and he laughed, not knowing where to go from there, but grateful she understood. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and sighed. 

"Well, Scully," he looked at her again, "you wanna get outta here? Get some food?" 

"I'd love to, Mulder. Let's go. But nothing greasy." She was baiting him and he knew it. 

"First one to the car gets to choose!" And he sprinted out into the rain, never giving her a chance. 

"Mulder! You cheat!" She ran back to the car after him. 

She'd follow him anywhere.


End file.
